Monte Carlo simulations on small peptides in water using the to be calibrated Polarization Model for energy computations, are to be carried out. Slow temperature decrease in successive simulations will result in quasi-static passage to the most stable conformation of the peptide in water/ice. The resulting conformations will be compared to experiment.